


Blood And Lust

by Winchestersister1313



Series: Blood & Whiskey: Vampire Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodletting, Crossover, Derek is mentioned three times, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: With the new semester starting and things trying to get back to normal not everything is as it appears to be.
Relationships: Castiel/ Dean Winchester, Original Female/ Original Male
Series: Blood & Whiskey: Vampire Cas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682785
Comments: 30
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter one **

** "Hey, hey mama **

** Said the way you groove **

** Gonna make you sweat **

** Gonna make you move." **

Dean sighed as he read the note; he was hoping that it was a prank of some kind that would not follow him into this semester, but it seemed that was wish full thinking. He grabbed the bag he left in the back seat and headed back to the dorm.

He stopped by his room, said hi to Benny. 

They had put in a request to room together again. Dean headed down to Cas and Rei's place to show them the note.

"Jackie, I think you should go. It will be good for you."

Dean could hear Rei talking to Jax as he walked up to the room.

"Go where?" Dean asked, walking into the without knocking casually folding the note in hand. 

"Jax was invited to a pack meeting, I think he should go," Rei replied, smiling at Jax before she looked at Dean answering his question. 

This was a discussion the two of them had a few times before. It would be suitable for Jax to find a pack of wolves to be with, at least during the full moon. 

"I'm not getting into that discussion again. Where is Cas?" Dean replied, fiddling with the paper in his hand. 

Rei pointed to the door as Cas walked in, he looked at Dean and frowned, noticing the paper in Dean's hand. 

"Another one?" he asked, reaching for the note. 

Dean nodded, handing him the paper. Cas shook his head and folded it back up after reading it, placing it in the folder with the other ones. 

"What are we going to do about this?" Rei asked, folding her arms across her chest. 

Cas shook his head. There was never any scent on any of the papers. Dean was out of his room for hours at a time. So the smell was gone. They didn't have any leads, and the notes were just song lyrics, no harm there. Jax said he would be back to help them brainstorm, but he needed to set up his room before he went to bed with no sheets on it. He gave Rei a quick kiss and told Dean that they would find who was leaving him these notes and what they meant. 

***************

Jax sighed as he walked down the hall. It sucked that he couldn't room with Rei, but at least they were on the same floor. When Jax got to his room, the door was open, a tall, lanky person was standing there with their back to the door. Jax knocked, not wanting to scare the guy. 

The man turned around and smiled, "Hey, roomie. I'm Garth. It's nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand. 

Jax smiled, "Hey, Jax," he replied, introducing himself while shaking Garth's hand. Jax moved around Garth to his own side to start making his bed and putting his clothes in the dresser. 

"Do you have a preferred side of the closet?" Garth asked, opening the door to the vast closest that they'd be sharing. 

"No, I do not, whatever is fine," Jax said, opening the new set of sheets Rei picked out. They had little wolves all over them.

She teased him about being a wolf. He teased her by buying the bat things that she loved. 

Jax turned to see Garth smiling at him, "There's a pack meeting tonight. It's a 'get to know all the wolves on campus' kind of thing. Plus, there'll be a bunch of single ladies," Garth said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Thanks, but I have plans and a girlfriend," Jax replied as he finished putting the sheets on the bed. Along with the new pillows and blankets. 

"Oh, ok," Garth said, turning to finish putting his things away. 

He sounded disappointed, but Jax didn't say anything. He sighed, he didn't understand why everyone wanted him to go to the meeting. They weren't his pack. He didn't know any other werewolves, and he was sure they would have something horrible to say about Rei and him being a couple. 

"Hey, just a heads up, there are two vamps on campus. Thought you might wanna know," Garth said, leaning in close, trying not to talk too loud, he didn't want the vamps to hear. 

Jax nodded, saying he already knew, and he had no fear of Vamps. Garth looked at him in surprise; all werewolves were afraid of Vamps; intuition was a need to survive. 

There was a knock on the door, Garth answered and then shut it quickly. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before looking at Jax. 

"There's a Vamp at our door, and we have no way out," Garth managed out between shaky breaths, pressing his body against the door, panic rising in his voice.

"Relax. It will be fine. Is it a guy or a girl?" Jax asked as the knocking started again. 

Garth looked at him like he was crazy when he was pushed aside so Jax could open the door. Rei was standing there with a confused look on her face. Jax smiled at her. 

"Hey, Baby," Jax said, pulling her into the room, squeezing her into a tight hug.

Garth looked between them, "oh," he said, realizing what was going on. Jax already knew about the Vampires. 

"Hi, I'm Rei, I won't hurt you, promise," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Garth," he replied, shaking hers with hesitation. 

Rei told Jax that they were getting ready to head out to get something to eat if he wanted to come with them. Garth could go as well to get to know her and Cas. They both nodded and followed Rei out the door. They walked across campus to the cafe, Garth was still a bit unsure about Cas and Rei judging by his standoffishness. Still, he was willing to give them a chance since his roommate was dating one. Despite the two meetings for the first time today and the female, Rei, hasn't tried anything yet. Or her brother. 

As they passed the bulletin board there was a flyer up that caught Dean's attention, he pulled it down to read it. 

It's some bullshit about Vampires and learning to defend yourself from them. 

"We are the only two vampires on campus," Rei answered the unasked question, taking in Dean's disgruntled appearance while reading over the flyer. 

"Ignore it, they don't know shit about you," Jax said, plucking the paper from Dean to start crumpling it up and throwing it into the nearest garbage can. 

Rei sighed and laced her fingers through Jax as they continued walking. Garth held the door open for everyone when they reached the cafe, the line was long. Rei and Garth decided to grab a table that would fit all of them. 

"So you and Jax?" Garth asked after they sat down at the table. He wasn't sure what to talk about with her. At least he was trying to get to know her. 

"We were together before he was turned. It hasn't changed our feelings about one another since," Rei responded, looking Garth in the eye, seeing the fellow werewolf as he tried to understand." It's different for us is all I'm trying to say." 

He turned his head and swallowed, "I'm sorry, instinct," Garth said, he didn't know what to say, it was strange but who was he to judge their relationship. 

Rei smiled and nodded in understanding. She wouldn't hold it against him. It was natural for him to feel uneasy around her. Dean came and sat down a moment later, he looked between Garth and Rei. He could feel the tension at the table.

"What are you studying?" Dean asked, trying to lighten the uneasy feeling he was getting from Garth. Maybe if he took his mind off the fact that he was sitting with a Vampire, he'd start to feel better. 

"Philosophy, I love learning about basic natures. Like right now, my fear of Rei isn't because I think she's scary, it's my basic instinct as a wolf to stay away," Garth replied, he seemed to relax a bit while talking about things he liked.

"That's cool, maybe we can talk more about it," Rei asked. She wanted to show him and all the other werewolves that they had nothing to worry about, she and Cas were different. 

Garth nodded, saying he would love to get to know her and Cas better. Bridge the gap between wolf and Vampire so they could come to some sort of arrangement here on campus. Rei liked that idea. She would talk to Cas and Jax about it to see what they thought. 

Cas and Jax brought the drinks and snacks to the table, giving Rei a kiss before sitting down, Garth smiled at the display. 

"I think it's awesome that you are together. I'm telling you, man, you gotta come to the meeting tonight," Garth enthused before, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Rei raised an eyebrow at Jax, who looked around the table for everyone else's reaction. Cas nodded, and Dean shook his head, saying he was staying out of it. It was up to Jax if he wanted to go or not. 

"Fine, I'll go, but one bad word against my girl, and I'm out," Jax said, pointing at Garth. 

Garth held both hands up in defense but nodded and said there were no guarantees.

When they were finished with their coffees, Garth said he was going to meet up with his girlfriend Bess and that he would see Jax later. Cas and Dean headed back to Dean's room, knowing Benny was going to be gone for a while. Jax and Rei said they were going to go for a walk and talk some things over. 

Jax sighed and turned his face up to the sun; he loved the warmth on his skin and Rei by his side. 

"Baby, I'm proud of you," Rei said as she sought shelter under a tree from the heat of the sun. 

Jax laughed. He never did take a compliment well, "Thank you, but I don't know why," he replied, sitting down under the oak tree, turning his attention elsewhere. 

Rei sat down in his lap, facing him, placing her hands on his face making Jax look at her. 

"Everything you have been through turned into a wolf, Michael, and being away from me. I envy your strength," Rei said and then kissed him gently. 

Jax sighed and looked at Rei, "I love you," he replied, moving the hair out of her face and cupping her cheek, she dropped her hand from his face and smiled. 

"I love you," Rei smiled. They stayed there for a while, enjoying each other's company. The clouds lazily glide across the sky. 

They decided to head back to the dorm when the sun started to set. Garth had told Jax the meeting was at seven that night and what hall to go to. If he decided to go there early, he could help set up as well. 

"Now play nice, and I'll probably be up if you wanna come to say good night," Rei said, pulling Jax into a kiss when they got in front of her door. 

Jax groaned into the kiss, reluctantly he pulled away, smiling at her pout. "Why can't I say good night now?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her, pressing himself a little closer. His body was flush with hers. 

"Go howl at the moon or whatever it is werewolves do at their meetings," Rei said back, smiling while giving him a push out the door, "I love you."

"I love you more," Jax yelled back as he walked down the hall. 

Jax took a deep breath and blew it out as he opened the door to the hall that Garth told him. He looked around the place. It was a regular room, chairs set up in a circle, so everyone was facing one another. Looking around for Garth, he hoped the guy didn't beat him there, he wasn't the greatest at being social anymore. 

"Jax, over here," Garth's voice called out, Jax finding him easy enough, waving over to where it looked like he was setting up some snacks. 

Jax was relieved as he made his way over to the fellow wolf with a small wave of his own. He was trying not to let the anxiety of the meeting get to him. He was going to text Rei really quick to check-in. She always made him feel better. 

"Man, no phones. Some of the others don't want people to know they are Werewolves," Garth said, taking Jax's phone and headed over to where they lock them up during the meeting.

"What if Rei needs me?" Jax asked, saddened by the sudden loss of his phone, with a small amount of panic in his voice as he followed Garth. He didn't like the idea of not being able to get a hold of her. 

"She will be fine," Garth said, patting Jax on the shoulder after locking up the phone with the others. He showed Jax what he was doing before he walked into the room.

Jax nodded and followed, that's not what he was worried about. He needed Rei. To be able to text her and have her tell him everything was going to be alright. Garth watched Jax from the corner of his eyes as he watched the newcomer help set up the snack table. 

"Jax, you alright?" Garth asked a moment later, noticing how tense his fellow wolf was, moving closer so no one else could hear what they were talking about. He watched as Jax turned a bit flushed and was rubbing his chest like he was trying to get rid of a knot that had formed there. 

"Yeah,-umm- just some anxiety," Jax replied, his breathing was picking up, the tightening in his chest was getting worse, "shit, I need some air."

Jax took off walking quickly towards the door, the fresh air of the evening felt nice against his heated skin. This whole thing was too much. The meeting with other Werewolves that he didn't care about or want to meet, he needed Rei here! Close to him. He needed to know that no one was going to take him away. This is why he didn't want to come to this meeting. The anxiety was too much for him. 

Garth was next to him, asking what he could do to help. Jax shook his head, saying he needed to work through it, and he would be ok in a few minutes. His breathing started to even out after a few more deep breaths, the tightness was still there, but it was easing the fear. Being taken away from Rei was still there, but it was more manageable as the minutes went by. Garth stayed with Jax making sure he was going to be ok. They both looked up when they heard footsteps coming towards them. 

"Hey, you guys alright," a medium height brunette woman asked, walking up to them, sounding worried. 

Jax remembered her from the tour from that morning. She was the one that had invited him in the first place; Jax nodded, turning to head back into the hall. He didn't wanna talk to her, she flirted with him the whole tour even after he had told her he had a girlfriend. 

"So you decided to come after all," she cooed after catching up to Jax. Standing a little too close for comfort. 

Jax nodded, moving away as he looked around for Garth. He was talking to a blonde girl who was smiling at him as he spoke. Jax figured that must be his girlfriend, Bess. He didn't want to interrupt them. Instead, he walked over the circle of chairs and sat down. 

"Garth said I should come," Jax answered reluctantly when the girl sat beside him, not two seconds later.. 

"Madison, in case you forgot," she said, holding out her hand, turning in her seat while brushing her leg against his as if by accident. 

"I remember," Jax said, looking at her hand and turning his body away from her to show he wasn't interested. 

They sat for a bit watching the others make their way in, taking a seat before introducing themselves to each other; there were only about ten of them in total.

"That's Derick, Hale, he's the Alpha here," Madison said, leaning in close to Jax. 

"Ok," Jax replied, leaning away from Madison. He didn't care, he was not coming back he had already decided. 

The guy was muscular, a bit shorter than Jax, a beard, dark hair, light eyes. The way he carried himself made him seem a bit unapproachable, Jax thought. That was weird for an Alpha, but he wasn't going to be Jax's Alpha, he could care less about the guy. 

"Welcome, to our first pack meeting of the semester," Derick said, looking around. "I see some new faces, why don't we introduce ourselves and then we will get started." 

Jax sighed; even as a human, he hated this part. Rei would tease him about it by saying she would love to be a part of something like this and not stuck at home all the time. 

"It's your turn," Madison interrupted his thoughts, nudging Jax with her leg. 

"Sorry, I'm Jax," he said, giving a small wave from his spot. Not wanting to stand like the rest of them had decided to do. 

"Anything else you would like to share?" Derick asked, watching him with a small smile. 

Jax shook his head and folded his arms across his chest, trying to make himself disappear. Derick went on about how the meetings would be twice a week, and he would be there for them if they needed anything, it didn't matter what it was. He was their Alpha while at school, and he wanted them to have a safe place. 

"Then we need to get the Vamps off campus," a guy said out of nowhere. 

"What was your name again?" Derick asked, looking the guy in the eye. 

"Ben, I don't think we should be subjected to taking classes with them," he replied with hatred in his voice when he spat out his response. 

Jax growled long and deep, "you don't know shit," he retorted. There was always one person who spoke their mind. Usually, Jax didn't mind. He was open to hearing what others had to say, but when it came to Rei and even Cas, he was protective. 

Derick put his hand up, stopping Jax before he went on. He said that it wasn't fair to segregate the Vamps because they  _ may _ bite someone, and the two that went to school seemed a bit different. 

"The leeches need to go," Someone else said in agreement with the first statement. 

Some of the group nodded, others shook their heads, saying they didn't mind, no one bothered them. That was it for Jax, the insult of calling his sweet Rei a leech was too much. They were all murmuring about what to do about this "problem."

Jax growled before standing, glaring at the one who called Rei a leech. He huffed when the attention fell on him, turning quickly to leave the room and walking back to the dorms. He didn't need to be around people who called Rei and Cas names. They didn't know shit about them. 

Garth was yelling for him to come back that if he explained who Rei was to them, they would see the other side. Jax ignored him and headed into the dorm straight to Rei's room. He tried hard not to bang the door down when he knocked. 

It didn't take long for the door to open, Rei standing there in her pajamas with a worried expression. When she realized who it was, she smiled sadly at him in understanding. Taking him by the hand, pulling him into the room and shutting the door. Rei didn't need to ask what was wrong; she already knew Jax was upset.

Rei led Jax to the bed, he toed off his shoes and undid his belt to take off his jeans before climbing into the bed. She got in next to him, curling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Jax kissed Rei on the forehead before closing his eyes the tightness in his chest fading as he breathed in her scent, relaxing him as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two **

Dean rolled over, shutting the alarm off on his phone, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before pushing the covers back to sit up. The first day of classes was always the hardest. Getting into the routine of waking up early, having everything ready. Luckily for Dean, Rei had insisted on making sure everyone had what they needed, all ready to go the night before. 

Dean looked over at Benny, who was still sound asleep in his bed, snoring softly, he thought about waking him up, but the man had a later schedule than Dean. He changed his mind as he stood, grabbing his shower bag and towel before heading down the hall to the bathroom. 

Dean turned on the shower letting the hot water steam up the room. One of the good things about being up early is that he could shower alone for the most part. He heard Rei’s voice ring out over the sound of the water. She and Jax were talking about classes, and he complained about being up so early just before hearing other showerheads turn on. Dean jumped when he felt cold hands wrap around his waist. 

“Morning Dean,” Cas whispered into his ear, kissing the lob and moving down to his neck. 

“Morning,” Dean replied with a shudder at the feeling, turning to kiss his boyfriend. 

He sighed as Cas pulled him closer, moaning a bit into the kiss and the feel of the man’s cock rubbing along the cleft of his ass. It was such a fantastic feeling being kissed by Cas. He would have to chalk it up to the most magnificent sensation on the planet. Dean had some flings while growing up; kissing them felt subpar now because nothing could be compared to being with the person he was supposed to be with for the rest of his life. 

“You know, bonding in the shower only works if you wash each other,” Rei yelled over the sound of rushing water, completely disrupting the mood. 

Dean laughed when he pulled away from Cas, hearing Jax shush her as she giggled at the fact that Cas and Dean were making out in the shower. Cas grabbed the washcloth from the bag as Dean turned towards him, squeezing the shower gel onto the cloth to lather it up, he smiled as he ran the washcloth over Dean’s chest. 

This was better than anything Dean had ever felt. It was different than when they had sex. This was enjoying each other, intimate almost. He could see why Rei and Jax always showered together. When Cas was done, Dean took his turn to wash Cas, ensuring he did a thorough job. 

They exited the stalls at different points, but they all dressed quickly to leave the showers while not wanting to draw attention to their rule-breaking. The last thing they wanted was for the student advisor to come down on them.

They all went their separate ways, Rei reminding Dean to meet them out front so they can go get coffee before class. 

“I know, Rei, you don’t have to remind me all the time I’m not Cas,” Dean teased as he headed to his room. 

Cas shot Dean a look and then smiled, they all knew Cas was always late. Dean looked at his phone, making sure they were going to be on time to get coffee and get to their English class on time. Dean dressed quickly, beating everyone to the front of the building by a few minutes.

Dean was looking over his class schedule when the sound of his name pulled him from his thoughts. 

“Dean,” Brady called out as he jogged towards Dean.

Dean gave a small wave. They had one text conversation since the night they went on their date. Brady told Dean he wanted to see him again, but by that time, Dean and Cas were already together. He felt horrible to let the guy down, but he was cool with it and still wanted to be friends. 

“Hey, Brady. How’s it going?” Dean asked, looking down at his phone. 

“Good, and you?” Brady asked, stopping a little too close to Dean for comfort. 

“Awesome, just waiting for everyone. We are gonna get coffee, you want to come?” Dean replied, he didn’t really want Brady to go with them; he was polite. 

Brady shook his head, saying he had a class in a few minutes and needed to grab a book from his room. Dean nodded and jumped a bit when Cas wrapped a possessive arm around his waist and greeted Brady with a cold hello. Brady nodded while saying bye and running inside. 

“What was that about?” Jax asked while walking up with Rei beside him, hand and hand. 

“Brady and Dean fucked,” Rei replied with a shrug, tugging Jax along behind her as she started towards the cafe. 

Jax turned and looked at Dean. He couldn’t think about sleeping with anyone other than Rei. 

Dean shrugged and kissed Cas on the cheek, “still mad?” he asked, noticing the slightly irritated look in the man’s eyes as he continued to look on to where Brady disappeared. 

“No, I don’t trust him,” Cas said, looking at the door as he began to follow his sister and mate to the coffee shop.

*************************************

Dean yawned as they sat down in English after getting their coffee fix. He truly hated getting up this early for class, but Rei said the earlier the courses, they would have the rest of the day to do other stuff. 

Rei sighed and rubbed her chest, Dean leaned over. 

“You ok?” Dean asked. 

She looked sad and uncomfortable. She hadn’t looked like that in a while. 

Rei nodded and took her notebook out. Cas leaned forward to look between them. He knew that look in his sister. She was feeling rejected; he was going to talk to Jax about this. It wasn’t fair to take out whatever it was going on with him on Rei.

The class was long and tedious as the first day always was; They introduced themselves, receiving the syllabus, and then they left. Rei was looking worse by the time class was over. 

“Rei, you need to eat,” Cas whispered, taking her by the arm and pulling her close. 

“I can’t drink from him, you know that,” Rei snapped and back, pulling her arm away before walking off. 

Dean looked at Cas, ‘what is that about?” he asked, worried about what was going on with Rei. 

Cas scoffed and looked at Dean as he started to explain. When Rei and Jax first saw each other, he dismissed her. Rei knew what was going on, but Jax didn’t. She is starting to show some signs of rejection sickness, which worsens when you are already bonded. Dean shook his head, telling Cas that he would talk to Jax because Cas doing it would look like the angry brother. If he were to speak to the guy, it would come from a concerned friend. 

“Don’t let Rei know that we know. She will get mad,” Cas warned, taking Dean by the hand to lace their fingers together. 

Dean nodded, feeling warmth in his chest at the sensation, “do you think it has to do with Michael?” he inquired a moment later. 

“I don’t know, but what I do know is my sister becomes extremely depressed when she feels rejected. I’ll keep a close eye on her,” Cas replied as they headed to chemistry together. 

Jax ran up behind them as they headed into their class, he smiled when he saw Rei and hurried to sit next to her. Dean watched as he and Cas headed to their table. Rei looked at Jax with a half-smile, not the normal full one she always gave him, while one hand still rubbing a small circle on her chest. 

“Baby, you ok?” Jax asked, worry written across his face. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by him. 

“Too much synth, I have heartburn,” Rei replied, turning her attention to pull her notebook out of her bag

. 

Jax looked up at Dean, sitting in front of him, who shrugged at the comment. He wasn’t going to talk to him about it now. Definitely when they got a break. 

“Oh I added a class,” Rei said, leaning forward and tapping Cas on the shoulder. 

“Rei, we have so much already,” Cas complained. 

Rei shook her head and laughed, “for me silly, it’s an art class,” she smiled at her brother. 

Cas smiled at her, he was truly happy for her. She never drew anymore; it would be nice to see her get into it again. Rei was good at it too, and he never understood why she stopped. 

Dean turned around to pay attention to what was going on as the teacher started talking, the first day was always dull. He’d turned back around at some point and was falling asleep with his head resting on the table when Cas put his hand in his lap to start gently rubbing his leg. Dean smiled and placed his hand over Cas’ stopping him from going up further. 

“You don’t wanna play?” Cas purred in his ear. 

“We are in class,” Dean murmured between them, lifting his head to look around, hoping no one would notice. 

Cas winked and moved his hand, cupping Dean’s ever-growing erection. He jumped making the chair scrape on the floor. The professor looked over, and then Dean shrugged like he didn’t know what was going on. 

Dean glared half-heartedly at the man whose hand suddenly vanished, a look of having not done anything wrong as he continued to view the worksheet.

“Cassie, I’m hungry,” Rei whispered, leaning over the table. 

Cas nodded, reaching into his bag and pulled out the thermos. He handed it to her as she smiled and opened it. 

“No drinking,” the professor said sternly at the sound of the thermos bottle opening.

“I’m hungry,” Rei snapped back, taking a sip.

“I don’t care, I said,” she stopped mid-sentence, causing Cas and Dean to turn, surprised to see Rei’s eyes had changed colors, and her fangs were extended. 

“Hey,” Jax said, turning Rei to look at him, “stop, you’ll be ok.” 

Rei shook her head, grabbed her bag, and ran out of the room. Jax put the top back on the thermos handing it back to Cas, and went after his mate to find out what was going on. 

Dean and Cas looked at each other hopelessly. They knew the reason but didn’t follow. Those two needed to work it out. 

****************

“Rei wait,” Jax called out after her, she was fast, but he was able to keep up with her.

“What?” Rei yelled, finally stopping and turning towards him. 

Jax stopped at the sound of her voice. She doesn’t yell at him often, but when she does, it means something is bothering her. Something Rei doesn’t want to tell him about because Rei thinks it will upset him. He stepped closer to her watching what she did as the tears ran down her cheeks. He had seen her like this before when they were young. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry you are feeling rejected,” Jax said after coming to the realization, reaching for Rei. 

She stepped back out of his reach, “You don’t know what it’s like,” Rei accused, “I have  _ never  _ rejected you.” she turned and started towards their dorms. 

Jax sighed and followed. He knew that part of the bond was physical, and since Michael...he keeps having this nagging feeling that he was going to wake up in the basement every morning. He was dealing with it the best he could, but there were things that he didn’t want to talk to Rei about.

Jax kept his distance as Rei walked into the building, taking the stairs while she took the elevator, arriving at her door first as he waited. 

“I don’t wanna talk to you,” Rei declared when she saw him, rushing past him to open the door to her room. 

“Rie-Rei, Come on,” Jax said while following her in before she could close the door, setting his bag on the floor. 

Rei sat down on her bed, pulling her bag over her shoulders and kicking off her shoes. She curled up on the bed. Jax took that as a cue to kick off his shoes and climbed in next to her, “go away, you don’t want me anymore,” Rei cried into her pillow, wiping her tears with a sniff. 

“Baby, that’s not true. I love you and being away from you was worse than anything Michael did me,” Jax replied, he had told her this a hundred times. 

“You don’t touch me anymore,” Rei whispered. 

Jax sighed and turned her towards him, “I- I, there are things that happened and..” he started, closing his eyes from her tears stained face. He let out a shaky breath deciding to sit up, pulling his knees to his chest. “You are my happy place, and I am terrified that I am going to wake up, and it will all be gone.” he said in one breath, whispering the next part. “That you’ll be gone.”

He felt Rei moving beside him, pressing her hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to look at her, “what did  _ he _ do?” she asked with an edge to her voice. 

Jax pulled his legs tighter to his chest as tears welled in his eyes, “Michael, he, he umm, the others that would come down they would-uh...,” he trailed off, the memories flashing through his mind. He had to close his eyes, not wanting to look at Rei. 

Her eyes changed to a vibrant blue, the anger growing as she started understanding what he was saying. “I’m gonna rip their throats out for what they did,” Rei growled out, moving his arms so she could position herself in his lap. His eyes opened as his head jerked up to take her in.

“I’m not going anywhere but Jackie, I need you, I need you to touch me,” Rei added cupping his face with both hands, “this isn’t a dream this is real, and when you wake up, I will always be there.”

Jax nodded, leaning forward and pulled her into a kiss. It started slow, Jax grabbing the back of Rei’s neck, keeping her in place. 

“Bite me,” Jax whispered. Stopping the kiss from going any further. 

“I-I can’t,” Rei whispered back. 

Jax growled, holding onto her as he changed their position. So Rei was under him, “please, I need to know it’s you,” he pleaded. 

Rie smiled, pulling him to her for another kiss. Reaching with one hand to hold his hand, turning her head to find his wrist, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, making sure it was still what he wanted. He nodded reassuringly. She pushed him back a little so she could sit up, moving so she had better access to his wrist. Rei bit down, her fangs breaching the skin quickly, taking a small sip as Jax moaned. He forgot how gentle she was when she bit down. 

“Oh fuck, not too much,” Jax reminded, petting Rei’s head as she continued.

Rei pulled away and wiped her mouth. She looked up at Jax and smiled, pricking her finger on a fang and healed his wrist. 

“Baby, I’m sorry, I neglected you,” Jax said, cupping her face, wiping a small droplet of blood from the corner of her mouth. 

He pulled Rei into a crushing kiss. It was rushed, sloppy, and rough, but she smiled through it, knowing where this was going. Jax laid beside her, maneuvering themselves until her back was to his chest, reaching for his arms to arm wrap around him., 

Rei cuddled closer to Jax, the ache in her chest gone, she was content. Her mate’s arms wrapped around her. The warmth of his body against hers as the two of them connected once again. Rei made a note to find out from Alfie the name of every Vampire and wolf that hurt Jax and rip their throats out. 

****************

Cas sighed and stopped when he got to the door of his and Rei’s room. He laughed when he heard the moans, deciding to turn around and head back down to Dean’s dorm. He knocked on the door, hearing Dean call for him to come in right before Cas opened the door. 

“Everything ok?’ Dean asked with concern in his voice, turning in his chair towards him. He just finished saying goodbye to him. 

“More than ok, you don’t need to have that talk with Jax. They seemed to have worked things out,” Cas laughed and settled on Dean’s bed. 

Dean raised an eyebrow and joined Cas on the bed, leaning to place his head on his shoulder. 

“Promise me you won’t reject me again,” Dean said softly, he wasn’t much for feelings, but the thought of going through the rejection was too much for him to bear. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

  
  


Dean looked up at the crappy rental his father and brother lived in, paint was peeling off the wall, the window was still duct taped closed, a tree branch had blown in one particularly nasty winter. He walked up the steps, the boards creaking and gave way, and broke, under Dean's weight. He swore and pulled his foot away, making note to get that fixed at some point. He put his key in the door and opened it, calling out for his dad and brother. No one answered at first until Sam came running down the stairs, excited to see his older brother. 

“Dean,” Sam greeted hugging his brother. 

“Sammy, where’s dad?” Dean asked after pulling away from the hug ruffling Sam’s shaggy hair. 

“Out back, he’s in a mood,” Sam said, making a face of annoyance, “please tell me you brought some money? He took all mine.”

“Yeah Sammy I got it,” Dean sighed as he walked towards the back of the house. 

Dean took a deep breath before opening the back door, easily spotting the three beer bottles on the table next to where his father was sitting in the lounge chair. He was sure that the man was already drinking his fourth. The door slid open with a squeak, alerting the outside occupant.

“Get me another one,” John yelled out, not bothering to see who it was coming out. Probably figuring it was Sam.

“No,” he started, stepping fully onto the small patio. Walking up to the man so as to face him fully.   
“here;s your money,” Dean said, pulling some cash out of his pocket and holding it out. 

John stood and wobbled a bit, “oh look who decided to show up, college boy,” he spat out, taking a swig from the bottle. 

Dean breathed out through his nose, dropping his gaze from his father to the side table, dropping the money on the table. Hopefully John takes it to pay the rent, but Dean knew it was likely he would spend it on booze or whatever else he felt like. John stumbled towards him pushing Dean with his shoulder as he made his way into the house. Dean reluctantly followed. 

“Do you have any boards? The step broke when I was walking up,” Dean inquired, he knew his dad kept stuff all over. 

“Nope, I'll take care of it,” John grunted, placing the empty beer bottle on the table as he opened the fridge and then slammed the door shut. He turned to look at Dean. “S’what? You too good to come home and visit? You go to a fancy college paid for by some rich uppity asshole and you are too good to come home?” 

Dean shook his head at the comment. He was going to school to make a better life for him and Sammy. His dad never got that. He thought that Dean going to school was him abandoning his family and responsibilities. 

“Sam!” John yelled suddenly, Dean noticing he took the empty beer bottle with him while walking into the living room. 

“I'm right here,” Sam replied a moment later as he made his way down the stairs. 

“What did you do with the rest of my beer?” John growled, showing his youngest child the bottle to emphasize his question before charging towards Sam. 

Dean grabbed John and shoved him away from Sam yelling that he needed to leave him alone and that John drank all the beer like he always does. Beating Sam up wasn't going to bring the beer back. John scoffed, turning and smacking Dean across the head with the bottle, tossing it to the side as he continued with his assault of punching Dean repeatedly until he was satisfied. Sam was screaming for him to stop and that he was going to kill Dean. 

“Get cleaned up and get the fuck out of my house,” John said coldly over his oldest’s body before walking back to the kitchen and out the back door. 

“Dean?” Sam asked as his brother laid on the floor, unsure of where to start on helping him. 

“I'm fine,” Dean moaned out, shifting himself so that he was sitting up. “I'll call you later. Stay away from him ok? Can you go to a friends?” Dean replied through the grunts, his face throbbing in pain and from his torso as he managed to stand. 

“I can call Jess. Her parents let me stay when Dad gets on one,” Sam said, making sure Dean was stable before hugging his brother. It was quick, but it was reassuring to both of them. He ran up the stairs as Dean headed to the front door. 

Once in the car Dean texted Benny asking him to get some ice and a wet rag ready for when he got back, he would explain in person. Dean took a deep breath, letting it out after counting to five, flinching at the ache in his head. By the time he reached the university, he wasn’t able to see out of his right eye. Pulling into the parking garage and looking for a spot was somewhat of a challenge, his perception being off, he finally found one after a while. Parking and texting Benny where he was so they could meet up. 

“Damn brother, what happened?” Benny asked, handing Dean the rag as he examined the shiner and splatters of red liquid on his clothes.. 

“My dad happened,” Dean replied, taking the rag. Enjoying how the coolness felt on his face. 

He started cleaning up the dried flakes from his face by using his windows as Benny leaned against the car. He watched as Dean tried to remove any traces of blood from his face.

“Not that I'm not flattered but why did you text me?” Benny asked watching Dean pull a clean shirt out of the trunk to change into, removing the soiled one. 

“Cas is-well, overprotective at times, and I-” Dean started but was cut off by the sound of Rei’s voice calling for him.

“Hey!” Rei greeted them, running up and stopping when she saw his face. 

Jax not too far behind her, running to catch up with a big smile on his face. It dropped when his attention fell onto Dean's face as well. 

Her eyes changed color for a second after taking in the swelling that had already closed one of Dean’s eyes, the other bruises were beginning to form but would get worse over the next few days. 

“Who did this?” Rei asked the venom in her voice made Dean tremble a bit. 

“My-my dad,” Dean stuttered out under her gaze while looking down, he felt ashamed that his dad was still beating on him.

Rei growled and pulled out her phone to text Cas. 

“You alright?” Jax asked, looking between Dean and Benny. Relieved when better when Dean gave a small shrug, fiddling with the rag in his hand as his mate typed furiously on her cell. “Rei and I were going to lunch if you wanna come,” 

“I'm good I gotta finish some homework,” Benny answered, patting Dean on the shoulder as he left, heading back to the dorms. 

Dean sighed, he knew what Rei was doing and wasn’t sure how to feel. With her texting Cas to tell him what happened, Jax leaned on the car next to Dean. He had learned not to hide things from the twins because they always knew and they would always tell each other. 

“I know,” Dean replied knowingly with a sigh. He was secretly hoping to avoid Rei and then he could tell Cas himself, but that doesn't seem to be what was happening right now. 

It didn't take long for Cas to show up, his face a mixture of worry and anger while he was looking Dean over, making sure nothing was broken. After clearing the inspection, Cas kissed him gently and told Rei to go do what she was going to do and that he would take care of Dean. “Take your time, there’s no rush”. Rei nodded in understanding, giving Dean a small hug before taking Jax by the hand and leading him to his truck. 

“Dean,” the man’s voice snapping Dean from his daze. “Why didn’t you call me?” Cas asked as they walked into his room, an arm wrapped around Dean’s waist to make sure he didn’t stumble.. 

“I was embarrassed and you are-well-scary when you’re mad,” he admitted, sheepish when he felt the man’s gaze on him. “I didn't want you going all Vamp on my dad while Sam was there,” Dean replied, bringing himself to finally look at Cas. 

Cas nodded in understanding, he could overreact at times, especially when it comes to Dean. The two finally made it to the dorm room, Dean looking around the room and smiled. 

There was a white sheet hanging up on the wall next to Rei’s bed, a small projector on the desk along with a ton of snacks for them. 

“What is all this?” Dean asked, turning to look at Cas. 

“Date and I think you need it today. Rei and Jax are going to do whatever it is Jax had planned and we have the room to ourselves. 

“Awesome,” Dean said with a smile kicking off his shoes. 

**********************

“No,” Jax said firmly as they pulled out of the restaurant parking lot. 

“Why are you saying no?” Rei asked, truly confused while turning to look over at him. She didn't even say anything to him yet. 

“We are not going to scare the shit out of Dean's dad,” Jax replied, turning the corner. 

Rei nodded and didn't say anything. She knew it was the wrong thing to do but that guy needed a serious ass kicking for treating Dean and his little brother the way he does. 

“Fine,” Jax said reluctantly, after the quiet between them became unbearable. At the next light, he turned the car around. 

Rei smiled widely while pulling out her phone, plugging in Dean's home address and giving Jax directions. 

“Why do you know Dean's address?” Jax asked, a little bit of annoyance in his voice. She did always seem to just know things offhandedly. 

Rei shrugged “Emergency reasons.”

Jax nodded and growled a bit under his breath. Rei looked over at her mate and sighed, “I don't like Dean like that you know that Jackie,” she said shaking her head. 

“I know, it's weird. Ever since we reconnected, I feel more protective of you,” Jax replied, stopping the truck in front of Dean's dad’s house. 

Rei shrugged and said wolves were just as protective of their mates as Vamps were so it would make sense, she said as they exited the truck. Walking up the porch steps, avoiding the only hole among the bunch.

She knocked on the door and looked over at Jax with a confident gaze. They could hear the scuffing of shoes on the floor. The door opened and Rei smiled spotting the old drunk. His shirt was wrinkly and wearing a pair of worn out jeans, a beer bottle hanging from one hand as he gave the two an annoyed glare.

“Hello, My name is Rei Novak. I am a friend of Dean's. I would like to speak with you,” she said looking him in the eye. 

“What did he do?” John said, his voice gruff as he looked them up and down. Weary about letting two strangers into his home, despite knowing his oldest. Rei gave a charming smile, cooling John’s nerves a bit before stepping back letting the two into the house. 

There was someone else waiting within the house, Sammy they presumed, was standing on the steps. His head was down, unable to see who was knocking on the door. Rei walked over to him with a smile, and introduced herself as he looked up, his right eye was almost swollen shut. 

“Go get your bag, we are taking you to Dean,” Rei whispered after leaning in close, touching Sam’s face, avoiding the purpling bruises surrounding his eye..

He nodded and ran up the stairs, she turned her attention back to John. Jax was standing behind him as if to make sure he wasn't going anywhere so Rei could say her peace with him. 

“You are a disgusting human,” Rei started looking up at John as she made her way towards him. 

“Who do you think you are?” John snapped out, taking a step towards Rei. 

Jax went to grab him but Rei gave him a look telling him not to touch the man. This wasn't what she wanted to do, it wasn't the reason for them being there. 

“I think that Dean is one of my best friends and I will not stand by while you use and abuse him,” Rei replied, stepping closer to John in response. 

“You little..” John stopped mid-sentence, jaw going slack as his eyes began to unfocused. His demeanor that was once tense became relaxed.. 

“That's it relax,” Rei said in a soft and soothing voice. 

“What’s going on?” Sam’s voice called out, as he appeared at the top of the stairs, came back into the living room. 

Jax stopped him by putting his fingers to his lips preventing Sam from interrupting what Rei was doing.

John stared at Rei and swayed a bit, “That's it,” Rei cooed “If you come near Dean or Sam again I will drain you dry.”

John nodded, Rei smiled and patted his cheek before turning and taking Jax by the hand leading him and Sam to the truck.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four **

Dean sighed with contentment as he settled himself into Cas’s bed; both of them were getting ready to watch the movie. Cas shifted himself on the bed with an arm full of snacks for the both of them, he frowned at Dean when he noticed the saddened look on the man’s face. Seeing him hurt made Cas angry. 

“I can heal you,” Cas stated again, dumping the snacks on the bed. 

“I'm ok. Doesn't even hurt,” Dean replied with a smile that looked more like a wince. 

Cas tilted his head, “What’s wrong?” he asked, eyeing his boyfriend for any external injuries he might have overlooked. 

Dean shook his head, saying he shouldn’t have left Sam there. How he should have at least made sure that he made it to a friend's house. If something happened to his little brother because of him, Dean would never forgive himself. Cas nodded in understanding as he leaned across the bed, placing a soft kiss on Dean's cheek. The smell of his blood still lingered around the man, despite having been cleaned up earlier. It was beautiful, like cinnamon and whiskey, with a copper undertone. Dean turned to look at him, leaned in to kiss Cas on the lips, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling Cas closer. The coolness of his lips always sent Dean into a frenzy. 

Dean tried to pull Cas on top of him, but Cas placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back into the mattress, green eyes looking up in confusion. The man shoved the snacks onto the floor before pouncing on his confused boyfriend. Moaning into the kiss, it was euphoric that Cas kissed Dean back, better than any drug or drink. Cas moved to kiss down his neck, small nips, and the scrape of a fang set Dean's skin on fire. The pleasure he derived from pain was beautiful, it was something Dean never thought he would be into. He wanted to try more; he needed to figure out how to bring it up to Cas, he thought distantly, arching into the man above him. 

Cas growled and ripped Dean’s shirt in two, running his hands down the bare chest before him. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned out, reaching up to lace their fingers together. 

“Let me heal you,” Cas whispered into Dean's ear while raising their interlocked hands above Dean's head. 

Dean nodded, he wanted to feel Cas all over him, and if this was the way to get that, he would do it. Cas smiled, his fangs extending while his eyes began changing color. Bringing his arm up, he bit down on his wrist, offering it to Dean he hesitated at first. 

“Hurry before it heals,” Cas urged softly, pressing his wrist to Dean's lips. Dean looked up to meet the vampire’s eyes, gazes locked as he leaned into the proffered wrist.

The blood was warm against his lips, a small drop landing on the tip of his tongue. The flavor exploded, sweet and tart like a cherry pie with a hint of copper. He couldn’t resist it, he needed more. Dean grabbed hold of Cas’s wrist with both hands and began sucking hard to draw the sweet fluid into his mouth. Cas moaned and rolled his hips at the sensation, Dean could feel how hard he was, this was tuning Cas on. 

“That's enough,” Cas said, at last, pulling his wrist away from Dean's grip with some force. 

Dean smiled at Cas, his teeth stained red for the moment, “mmmm that wasn't so bad, I thought it would taste like my blood,” he admitted. It was one of the reasons he never wanted to drink from Cas. 

Cas smiled down at him, leaning down to kiss him, “I don't know why others taste like human blood. I know Rei tastes like cotton candy,” he said when he pulled away with a shrug. 

Dean was shocked at how fast he healed after that. His eye was clear, and his side didn't hurt anymore; he was pretty sure John had kicked him. Cas nodded, saying it was a perk of being a vampire before he leaned down and attached himself to one of Dean's nipples. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean groaned out, bucking his hips at the sensation, trying to gain some friction between them. 

Cas smiled while working his way down Dean's chest. Stopping at the top of the man’s jeans, looking up to make sure this was still something he wanted. Dean gave the nod as Cas began to work the button open, kissing the top of Dean boxers before pulling them and his jeans off in one swoop. 

Dean loved the feeling of Cas’s skin against him, the contrast of hot and cold was fantastic. He sighed softly just Cas gripped his cock with one hand, teasing the tip with his tongue. Dean tried to find purchase, one hand in Cas’ hair and the other gripping the sheets; whenever the man did this, it drove Dean crazy. 

“Oh, mmm,” Dean hummed as Cas slid further down on his cock.

It was tantalizingly slow as Cas moved his hand up and down in time with his head bobs. Dean whined for him to move faster, but Cas wasn't ready; he wanted to tease Dean for a bit. Dean swore under his breath and attempted to buck his hips, but Cas had positioned his arm on him that made it impossible to do so. 

Dean could feel Cas smirk; he needed more, but Cas was teasing him, and Dean was about to yell at him when he felt the pad of Cas’s finger teasing his hole. He could feel spit sliding down, joining the circular motion. Dean relaxed, letting Cas slip one finger inside of him. The attention alone felt terrific, his head pushing further into the pillow. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean cried out as Cas twisted his finger, causing it to rub against his prostate. 

Cas let go of his cock with a wet popping sound before moving swiftly down to Dean's hole. Pushing Dean’s legs to his chest so that he could view the puckering hole. He reveled in the site before leaning forward to start sucking and lapping at it, making it sloppy and ready for him. Dean was a mess, whining and telling him to hurry up, that he needed him. Cas shushed him, saying when he was good and ready. 

A knock on the door interrupted them, “This better be good,” Cas growled out before crawling off the bed, throwing Dean his pants before walking to the door. He waited for Dean to pull his pants on before opening the door. 

“Ok, hear me out,’ Rei said, holding her hands up while looking for Dean as she pushed past Cas, half in front of the door. 

“What did you do?” Dean asked suspicion in his voice. He sat back down on the bed, waiting for her to explain what she did. 

She sidestepped, Sam walked past her and into the room, Dean jumped off the bed and ran to his brother, asking what happened and where their dad was. 

“I didn't eat him, Dean, jeez, he’s fine,” Rei replied, folding her arms across her chest. 

“She was very nice, you know I wouldn't have let her do anything,” Jax’s voice put in, the man himself stepping into the room and next to his mate to wrap his arms around her waist. 

Sam sighed and looked around the room at everyone, “So...Cassie is a dude?” he asked after a moment, eyes spotting Cas with unbuttoned pants and missing a shirt. 

“Uh,” was all Dean could get out, his face turning crimson before he turned away from his brother, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Whatever, you should have seen it! Rei did this mind control thing on dad,” Sam enthused, sitting down on the bed. 

Sam was telling Dean everything that happened after he left and how he couldn't get a hold of Jess. Then their dad took his phone, so he couldn't call anyone until Rei and Jax showed up. 

Cas moved closer to his sister while Dean and Sam chatted. 

“Rei, he can't stay in the dorms,” Cas whispered to her. 

“I know, Daddy is coming to get him. He said it was fine for Dean’s younger brother to stay with them,” Rei said back with a smile, proud that she thought ahead of her brother. 

“They are Vampires, and Jax-he’s a werewolf. Why didn't you tell me anything?” Sam asked, brushing part of his shaggy hair behind his ears. 

Dean shook his head, “I don't know,” he said, not looking at anyone. He didn't know how to answer the question. He wasn't embarrassed by them; he loved the twins, Jax became a close friend, and soon to be brother-in-law. 

“Were you worried about how I would react?” Sam started, looking between Cas and his family and back to his brother. “I don't care, Dean, you know I love you. You're my brother,” Sam said. 

“Sam? I can heal your eye if you want?” Rei asked, interrupting their conversation and looking at Dean then Jax for approval. 

Jax gave her a nod knowing Sam was going to have to drink from his mate, Sam nodded and looked at Dean who agreed as well. Rei smiled and walked over to Sam and Dean, who was sitting on the bed. She bit down on her wrist and offered it to Sam, who looked at Dean for help. 

“Don't worry,” Dean said reassuringly. 

Sam grabbed Rei’s wrist, hesitant to bring it to his mouth before taking a tentative sip, “take more,” Rei encouraged, knowing that much wouldn’t do anything. 

Jax let out a small growl, which made everyone jump slightly, before apologizing, saying he didn't mean it. Just that it was instinct. Sam nodded, wrapped his mouth around Rie’s wrist, and sucked hard, drawing blood into his mouth. 

“That’s good,” Rei said after a second, attempting to pull her arm away. 

Sam held on tighter, drinking more, “Dean, get your brother,” Rei said as panic set in as he sucked harder on her wrist. 

Dean grabbed his brother and yanked at him. “Sammy let go,” Dean yelled, pulling at his baby brother, but to no avail, despite his smaller size, he was unable to remove the kid.

Jax jumped in at that moment to grab Sam by the throat and threw him across the bed. His form standing between him and Rei while baring his teeth in irritation. 

“I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too,” Sam managed out in between pants, eyes looking around the room with blood smeared across his face. 

“I'm ok, it's ok. It happens sometimes,” Rei said in a soothing tone as the boys looked on shock.

Sam nodded and pulled his legs up to his chest, “Sam, you ok?” Jax finally asked after the quietness settled over the room, “I'm sorry if I hurt you,” he added, looking at Dean, who was still in shock. 

Sam said he was fine and apologized again, “you taste like candy,” he said in a small voice. 

They all laughed as Dean walked over to rub Sam’s shoulder. He told him that it was something unique to the twins; they were half-human. Dean checked him over, making sure that he was ok and everything healed. It wasn’t too long after that Balthazar showed up with Pamela to collect Sam. 

Dean waved goodbye to his little brother, saying that he would come by on the weekend to see him soon. Sam nodded and got into the car with Pam. 

“We will take good care of him,” Balthazar promised, clapping a hand on Dean's shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Dean replied with a half-smile. 

Balthazar gave a small nod before getting into the car and driving off. 

Dean looked at Rei and shook his head, walking past her to head back to the dorm. Rei looked at Jax and then Cas with a questionable look on her face. 

“If you have something to say, then say it,” Rei said, catching up to Dean, grabbing him by the arm. 

Dean turned and looked at her with an annoyed look on his face, “You stick your nose into everyone's business. You uprooted Sam with no plan,” he yelled. 

Rei laughed and folded her arms across her chest, “and leaving him with an abuser was a better plan?” she snapped back. 

The slap across the face caught her off guard, not expecting Dean to get physical like that. Rei looked back with a snarl on her face as her body lunged at him before Jax or Cas could catch her. Baring her fangs, she hissed in Dean's face, her hands gripping his throat tight as they both fell to the ground. Cas grabbed at his sister, trying to pull her off Dean as Jax stepped up, grabbing ahold Cas. 

“Let them work it out,” Jax whispered to Cas, “she won't hurt him.”

Rei stared into Dean's eyes. The brilliant blue boar it's way into his soul. “The next time you raise a hand to me, I will rip it off and feed it to you,” she growled. “I will always protect my family; that's you and Sam,” she added, giving Dean's throat one last squeeze before letting him go and getting up. 

Dean coughed and rubbed his throat, eyes looking up at Cas. He sighed and helped Dean up as Rei and Jax headed in the opposite direction of them. 

“What do you say we finish what we started?” Cas suggested, kissing Dean on the cheek. 

Dean smiled, taking Cas by the hand and all but ran back to the dorms. 

****************************

Rei slammed the book shut and shoved it into her bag before folding her arms across her chest. She glared out the window for a while, reaching out to take a sip of her coffee. 

“You are going to get wrinkles making that face,” Jax teased, trying t get Rei to laugh. 

“Am I too, nosey?” Rei asked in all seriousness, hurt in her voice as she looked at her mate. 

“Oh, baby. No, you care, and sometimes people like Dean aren’t used to that,” Jax defended, getting up from his seat to move closer to Rei. 

Rei nodded and looked at Jax, “You would tell me, right? You're not just telling me what I wanna hear?” she questioned. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to make sure. 

Jax rubbed his face and knelt next to the chair, “Rei, I will never lie to you,” he promised, taking her hands into his. 

He leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips, the kiss lingering for a bit before moving away. Jax let out a small growl of annoyance when he saw Derek's reflection in the window behind her., He stood abruptly and turned towards the Alpha. 

“Hey, Jax. I wanted to check in with you to make sure you’re ok,” Derek said with a soft smile. 

“Fine, thank you,” Jax answered in a low tone. 

Rei looked up her mate in concern. That wasn't his usual response to questions, even when Jax was uncomfortable. She stood up and tapped Jax on the arm so he would move, but Jax stood his ground almost like a challenge. 

“Oh! Jackie, aren't you going to introduce me?” Rei asked, looking between the wolves. 

“No, I'm not,” Jax said finally, grabbing his bag and Rei by the hand. He told her to grab her purse and that they were leaving. 

Rei nodded slowly, she was sure he would explain when they got outside and away from the other wolf. 

“Jax wait,” Derek called after them while attempting to stop him. 

Jax didn't listen; he continued to pull Rei behind him as Derek called after him. Again, this time, he stopped and turned, which startled Rei, causing her to fall to the ground. 

“What do you want? I told you I didn't want anything to do with you or the pack,” Jax snapped as he helped Rei up. 

Jax apologized while checking Rei over to make sure she was ok. He turns his full attention to Derek while pushing Rei behind him to protect her from the Alpha. 

Derek took a deep breath and let it out before saying, “I didn't realize you were dating one of the vampires. It's my job to make sure the whole pack is comfortable at the meetings, and that didn't happen,” he explained. 

“I'm not dating Rei, she is my mate. We were fifteen when we met,” Jax clarified, reaching back, making sure Rei was still close. 

She scooted closer, so her body was flushed to his back. Unsure of what was going to happen, Rei was ready to protect Jax if she needed to. 

Derek nodded, “ok, come to the meeting tonight and explain. Tell us about them,” he said as a compromise. He wanted Jax to have people who understood what was going on with him and his body. 

Jax scoffed, “Why? It's not something that I can explain, if you aren't a Vamp or mated to a Vamp you won't understand,” He replied. 

“Jackie?” Rei questioned, tugging on his sleeve with her free hand. 

Jax looked down at her, his expression soft and full of love, “you could try at least, take Dean if that's ok,” Rei suggested. 

“Who’ ss Dean?” Derek asked, watching the two exchange looks of love and tenderness he had never seen done between a Vamp and a wolf. 

“My brother’s mate. He is human,” Rei replied, still looking at Jax before he could answer. 

“That's fine. You can bring Dean if you want, no pressure,” Derek said, holding up his hands to show that he was down for whatever. 

“I'll think about it,” Jax replied coldly, turning to walk away. Rei close behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

“I'm not fucking going! So stop!” Jax shouted at Rei, he was done with this conversation. 

They were in Jax’s room, getting things ready to head down to start their study group session with Cas and Dean. On the other hand, Rei wanted to talk about what Derek had said to him the other day. She thought he could go and at least explain what their relationship was to the other wolves. 

“When were you going to tell me that you and Cas fed on one last semester?” Jax snapped back, his attempt at diverting the attention away from himself. He had overheard some of the other wolves talking about what had happened a few days earlier. 

“He was after Dean! We were teaching him a lesson,” Rei defended while folding her arms across her chest. Her blue eyes blazing at the accusation. 

Jax threw his arms up in the air in frustration, “That's my point, Rei! What if that happens again? I would have to pick a side in the end. Why won't you let me pick yours?” he asked, his expressions and tone softening towards the end of his comment. 

Rei looked up at him, moving closer to reach for him, “I never thought of it as sides for you. I'm sorry. I'll drop the issue, I promise,” she said, lacing their fingers together. 

Jax lifted their hands and held them to his heart, “I love you. You’re my world, my mate, my wife, and I don't feel like I have to explain anything after I was forced to become this,” he said with disgust in his voice. 

Rei nodded, reaching up with her free hand to pull him into a soft kiss. When she pulled away, she rested her forehead against his and smiled. 

They parted to grab their bags before they made their way down to the common room to study. Jax wrapped his arm around Rei's shoulders, pulling her close as they entered the elevator. Jax let out a small growl when the doors opened to the first floor, a medium height brunette was standing there. 

“Hey, Jackie. I was coming to find you,” the brunette said, her voice a little too enthused at seeing him as she held her hand in front of her, which aided in pushing her chest out. 

Rei looked at her in disbelief at the audacity. Her look turned into a glare after she took in the scent. A pure-blood werewolf, they weren't very common anymore. 

“Only Rei can call me Jackie,” Jax replied bluntly, his arm tightening around Rei’s, pulling her closer to him than before. He could always read Rei like a book, and right now, he knew she would attack at the slightest disrespect. 

“Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't notice you,” Madison said with a smirk, her gaze moving to look Rei up and down. Her expression saying she wasn’t impressed. 

Jax’s scent must have been covering Rei’s. For this wolf to be so disrespectful to her, her fangs dropped as a hiss of annoyance filled the air, her eyes changing colors underneath the skin begging to crawl.

Jax placed a reassuring kiss on the top of her head, glad to see Rei relaxed, just a bit based on her scent and the hissing sound turning into mumbled words. 

“A Vamp you're with the Vamp,” Madison questioned in confusion, looking between the two as they moved out of the elevator. 

“I have been since I was fifteen,” Jax responded a smirk on his face, not stopping to look at Madison as the two of them heading over to the couch where Dean and Cas were sitting. Each with a curious look on their faces. 

Rei smiled at the comment, it made her feel good that Jax wasn't giving that she-wolf any of his attention. She worried that even with their bond, there was still a chance it could change now that he was a wolf, but that didn't seem to be happening. 

Maddison ended up following them to the couch, taking a seat just outside their group.

Cas raised a brow in question at his sister, who shrugged and smiled. Dean patted the floor next to him so Rei would sit down. They had concluded that if they sat next to their mate, it would become too distracting, and they would never get anything accomplished. 

“If you are waiting for an explanation, you aren't going to get one,” Jax finally said after taking his seat next to Cas. 

Madison scoffed, “I was coming to get you for the meeting,” her eyes never leaving his body, a smirk on her face. 

Jax sighed irritably and pulled his book out of his bag, “I'm not going,” his voice firm. “I'm also not part of _ your  _ pack,” he finished, setting the book down on the table and looking up at Maddison. Her face smirk drooping slightly, eyes shifting to look around the group he was with. She must have still been surprised that Jax was dating a vampire. 

She cleared her throat, “They aren't in our class,” Madison said after spotting the book Jax had pulled out. 

“Go away, you insulted my mate. I also told you I don't want anything to do with any of you,” Jax said dismissively. 

Madison got up from her spot to walk around, she sat down at the end of the table, opening the bag she had slung over her shoulder before pulling out her own book. Choosing to join their study group without permission. Jax looked at Rei, who sighed in exaggeration while shrugging. She was going to be the bigger person and not let Madison’s flippant attitude towards her and the rest of her family affect her ability to show kindness. However, she let out a small hiss at the wolf as a warning not to get too close. 

Dean leaned close to Rei, “Do you want to switch spots?” he whispered the question, worried that things would escalate from hissing to something more. 

Rei shook her head in response while handing him a stack of index cards. He needed to get started on making flashcards. Madison scoffed at the idea of making flashcards by saying they don't work. 

“Really?” Rei asked, cocking her head to the side in annoyance. 

“Yeah, really,” Maddison smirked back. 

Cas and Dean covered their laughter. Jax just shook his head and continued writing his notes down, letting Rei handle herself unless she needed him. Rei turned her whole body towards Madison making sure she was paying attention, 

“The next time you see Ketch, ask him who the only person in his whole teaching profession, to pass his anatomy class with an A+,” Rei said before turning back to look at Cas and Dean. Both of them could no longer hold in their laughter. Jax joined in at the ridiculousness of Madison insulting study techniques that Rei had used her whole life to pass her classes.

Madison looked down at her book and continued writing her notes, stopping every so often to peek at Jax. She touched his hand to get his attention a few times, Dean caught Rei before she noticed by asking for her help on something. He wanted to keep the study session free of violence, but Dean knew that was only going to last so long. Vampires were territorial as Cas had described to Dean one night. He told him he couldn't be jealous if he already had what he wanted. A comment that made Dean’s heart warm.

Cas glanced at his sister from the corner of his eye, he could see her eyes blazing, bright blues with the skin-crawling, “Rei, are you getting hungry?” he asked, handing her the thermos.

Rei growled a bit before opening it and taking a sip, making a face as the bitterness touched her tongue. “What I wouldn't give for some fresh pig’s blood,” her voice sounding sad at the remark, handing the thermos back to her brother. 

“That's so gross. I can't believe you kiss someone who drinks blood,” Maddison remarked in clear disgust, not looking up to anyone’s reaction. 

Rei was done! She slammed her book shut and shoved into her bag. Almost ripping it from the force, she got up abruptly and left the room without saying anything to anyone. Her figure was last seen heading out the front door of the dorm. 

“Way to go. Are you happy now?' Jax’s voice was angry, not waiting for her response before putting his stuff away and running after his mate. 

Jax stopped just outside the door, sniffing the air for Rei’s sweet scent. It wasn't hard to find her, he knew it as well as he knew his own. He found her moments later, hiding high up in a tree and glaring at the world.

“Go away. I don't want to be comforted right now,” Rei mumbled down to him, her voice sad while not looking down at Jax. 

“I don't care. That's my job,” Jax yelled up into the tree, grabbing the low branch, and climbing up to join her. 

.Rei scooted over to give Jax room to sit, he smiled when she gave him a not so scary glare, but he knew she wasn't mad at him.

“Why do I always have to be the bigger person?” Rei asked. She turned and looked at Jax, eyes sad while waiting for him to answer. 

‘Because you are a big scary Vampire and you don't want the stigma that comes with being what you are,” Jax replied. 

Rei laughed and looked at him, “I'm tired of proving that we aren’t mindless killers,” she said, looking down at the people walking by under the tree they had no idea they were up there. 

Jax let out a huff as his arms moved to wrap around her, “I know,” he kissed the side of her head, “Can we get down now, please,” he asked, looking down. He wasn’t exactly comfortable sitting up there. Nor was he sure the branch this lanky could hold them both for very long.

Rei nodded and dropped down, landing gracefully like a cat on her feet. Jax shook his head at the display before climbing down himself. Rei watched with a smirk. She teased him about dogs not being that graceful, and he gave her a playful shove, telling her that not everyone could glide through the air like a bat.

Jax reached down and grabbed Rei’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of her hand before lacing their fingers together and going back into the dorm. 

Madison was still sitting with Dean and Cas, who were acting like she wasn't there, both looked up when Rei and Jax came back. They had scooted away, so they didn't have to sit next to her. She smiled at Jax, who shook his head. 

“Why are you still here?” Jax asked, taking his seat next to Dean, looking at Madison. 

“Studying,” she replied innocently like it was a stupid question. 

“I think what Jax is trying to say is we don't want you here,” Rei clarified, looking at Madison with a smug look. 

Madison looked up, “I don't care what  _ you _ want. I need a study group, so you are stuck with me,” she replied, her voice saying she wasn’t moving, her attention looking back down at what she was doing. 

Jax asked if she was going to stay the whole time or catch the end of the meeting. Madison told him that she had texted Derek earlier, letting him know that she was going to miss the meeting due to studying. 

Rei looked at her watch, “Shit, I'm going to be late for my art class,” she said, gathering up all the stuff she took out of her bag. She leaned over and gave Jax a kiss, making a show of it before pulling away. 

Madison made a face at the display. She would never understand how a wolf could stand near a Vamp without making their skin crawl. 

“That's my sister you are talking about,” Cas growled, he was done with the wolf being rude. 

“Cas, Let’s go. I promised Benny we would do a movie night with him,” Dean said, defusing the situation. 

Cas nodded, turning his attention towards to give Madison one last glare before gathering up all of his things and putting them back in his bag. Leaving Jax alone with Madison.

“Why her? Why not another wolf? Someone who understands what you are going through. They would encourage you to go to the pack meetings,” Madison reasoned, setting her pen down and looking at Jax. 

“You wanna know our story?” Jax questioned, a raised brow as if believing that explaining his history to this girl would change anything. “I met Rei when we were fourteen at the movie theater., My friends were making fun of her and Cas as they did here because they were holding hands, but when I saw Rei, the world stopped. It was like a movie. She was all I saw at that moment but being a dumbass, I joined in. Not knowing at the time that meeting your soulmate, especially if a vampire does things to you. It changes you. I ended up rejecting her to the point that she wouldn't leave her room. She would lay in bed, rubbing her chest like her heart hurt,” Jax shook his head at the thought of hurting Rei as bad as he did.“Cas later found me and brought me to the house. Their parents explained what was going on, and I vowed when I saw her lying in her bed, skin sunken in from not eating, and her eyes full of pain and anguish. I would never make her feel like that again,” he finished that part of the story staring straight into Madison’s eyes and wasn't backing down. 

Madison looked away at first, feeling like an asshole for assuming something she knew nothing about. 

“Rei wants me to go to the meetings,” Jax informed as he shuffled his stuff around. “It's me who doesn't want to go,” Jax finally said. He packed up his book, “You all judge her, and you don't even know her.” he added as he got up and walked away, leaving Madison alone at the table. 

*************************

Dean furrowed his brow when he saw the envelope on the door with his name on it. Cas looked at him and gave him a nod to go on and open it. 

** “Oh let the sun beat down upon my face **

** With stars to fill my dream **

** I am a traveler of both time and space **

** To see where I have been.  **

** Sit with elders of a gentle race **

** This world has seldom seen **

** Talk of days for which they sit  **

** All will be revealed.” **

This was getting old. Dean and Cas wanted to know who the fuck kept leaving these notes, letters, or whatever you wanted to call them for Dean. 

“I'm going to rip their heart out when I find them,” Cas growled, snatching the paper out of Dean's hand. 

“Yeah, I may let that happen, but until then, let's just have a fun movie night,” Dean said, opening the door to their dorm. 


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter Six **

The weekend had finally come, much to everyone's delight. Dean and Rei had made up, much to Cas’s relief. Balthazar had booked everyone a flight to Europe for a few days, even going so far as to get Sam and Dean passports so they could go as well. 

“Dean hates flying,” Sam teased as they all piled into the limo that was taking them to a private jet. 

“It's ok, Rei gets airsick,” Cas replied, squeezing Dean's hand in reassurance.

Rei shook her head and snuggled under Jax’s arm. Gabriel smiled at his sister, happy to see that she was mostly back to her old self. Alfie sat in the far corner of the limo, frowning to himself, muttering that he wished he was back at the house. 

“Don't pout, I could have chained you up in the basement and left you in your own filth,” Rei remarked, leveling her gaze at Alfie to look him in the eye. In truth, he didn't have it that bad. Rei had laid down many rules that he had to follow, and he wasn't used to it. He was mad that he wasn't allowed to leave the house on his own anymore. 

“Rei-Rei, be nice,” Jax fake scolded, kissing the top of her head, glaring at Alfie in the process. Jax wasn't so quick to forgive.

Balthazar scolded the kids to leave Alfie alone if he wanted to be a downer on the trip that was his prerogative. Pamela nodded in agreement as she leaned over to hand, Rei her Dramamine for airsickness. 

“I thought Vampires were immune to that kind of stuff,” Sam questioned as he watched Rei pop the pill into her mouth. 

“I am, to most things, but I'm only half Vamp,” Rei replied after swallowing her pill. 

Sam nodded as he unzipped his bag, pulled out a notebook, and scribbled something inside; Dean looked at his little brother with a questioning look. 

“I wanna know everything about them, so I am writing it down,” Sam informed as if what he was doing was perfectly normal.

Rei smiled and told Sam that if there's anything he wanted to know  _ after _ their vacation, she would be more than willing to let him know. Sam nodded excitedly while putting his notebook away. The ride to the airport wasn't too long, but Dean was nervous the whole ride. He kept biting his thumbnail Cas had noticed.

”Dean, relax, ” Cas soothed, pulling his hand away from his mouth and intertwining their fingers together. 

Dean smiled and rested his head on Cas’ shoulder, his leg bouncing up and down nervously. Cas sighed and kissed the side of Dean’s head in reassurance while he tried to think of a way to get him to relax and enjoy the flight. 

When they finally made it to the airport, Rei was half asleep in Jax’s lap, and Dean still wasn't relaxed. Cas took his hand; he had thought up a dozen different ways to distract Dean if they were on this flight alone, but they weren't, so he would do his best to help his boyfriend as much as possible. 

“Jackie, carry me?” Rei asked sleepily as they piled out of the limo. Jax smiled and lifted Rei up. She instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around him like a baby monkey and sighed happily in content. 

“Spoiled,” Cas muttered under his breath as he and Dean walked past them to get on the private jet. 

“Leave her alone,” Pamela scolded, whacking Cas on the shoulder as he passed by. 

“He’s just jealous,” Rei replied, lifting her head off of Jax’s shoulder to stick her tongue out at her brother, who wasn't paying attention. Jax set her down at the base of the stairs. As much as he would love to carry her, it wasn't the smartest thing to do while walking up the plane steps. 

Once they were all on board, and the luggage was stored safely, they were ready to take off. Rei took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was the worst part of the flight, the takeoff, and the landing. She hated it. Dean wasn't faring too well either, he clutching to the armrest like the plane was going to crash as he began humming to himself. 

“Are you humming Metallica?” Sam asked, looking over at his brother. 

“Shut up, it keeps me calm,” Dean snapped back. 

Sam put his hands up and laughed at his older brother. Pamela shook her head, saying no one was to make fun of Dean or Rei the rest of the flight. Everyone mumbled ‘yes, ma’am’s.’ Mom was not happy based on her stern look, but no one brought it up again, even when Rei puked a few times. Jax rubbed her back, whispering that she was ok; she mumbled something about how gross and embarrassing it was to still get sick. 

By the time they got to their destination, Dean had finally relaxed enough to hold Cas’ hand and not the armrest. Balthazar had told them their room assignments before they landed. As they descended the steps, their luggage was being unloaded by the staff then packed into the limo to take them to the hotel.

Rei paused in her steps to the limo to turn and look at Alfie. “Sam is your responsibility. A hair out of place, and you'll never see sunlight again,” she warned as she got into the limo. Alfie stood there, stunned. He wasn't sure if he should say anything. Did that mean that Rei was going to let him go explore with Sam? 

“I don't need a babysitter,” Sam complained once everyone was in the vehicle. 

“You are in a strange country with a language that you don't speak. There is also a large vampire population here, and Alfie is claimed by my family and me. You'll need him with you,” Balthazar informed, looking Sam in the eye to make his point. Sam nodded, saying, ‘Yes, sir, He understood.’ 

“How-um-how am I, I mean, last time I was here I was human. Now I am a wolf,” Jax questioned, a little nervous as he wrapped his arm around Rei as she snuggled up next to him. 

“I'll rip their hearts out if they mess with you,” Rei replied nonchalantly with a yawn. Jax smiled and kissed the top of her head. The rest of the family laughed, knowing that Rei wasn't joking. Balthazar told him not to worry; they were aware of his condition. 

“Daddy!” Rei scolded at how Balthazar was talking to Jax as if he had chosen what had happened to him. 

“You know what I mean, and I know it's not his fault, but...” Balthazar started to say, trailing off as he looked out the window. Rei leaned away from Jax and looked at her father, glaring as she challenged him to finish his comment.

“Rei sweetheart, let it go,” Pamela interrupted, trying to defuse the tension that was starting to build within the limo. Pamela sighed, noticing that Rei wasn't going to back down as she began to move Sam and Alfie out of the way as Rei inched her way closer to her father. 

“If you have something to say about Jax, say it,” Rei challenged now that she was only a foot away from her father. 

“I am older than you, you will respect me,” Balthazar warned, leveling his daughter with a gaze. The look was powerful enough that everyone else in the limo had an uneasy feeling settling in their stomach, except for Rei. 

Cas leaned over in his seat, trying to get his sister's attention, but he knew the perceived prejudice against her mate wasn't going to be let go. He pulled her back and looked at Jax, who put his hands up. He knew that Balthazar did have a problem with him and Rei still being together even though he was a wolf. Rei hissed at her father for not moving or saying anything. He did raise a brow as her defiance, bared his teeth in a warning for her to back off. She did not and will not until he apologized for what he said about Jax. 

Balthazar growled in warning, “I'm apologizing, but I don't like you being with a wolf. Bond or not, it's not right,” he spat out, looking his daughter in the eye. 

“Dad, that's not fair, and you know it,” Gabriel tried, moving from his spot to push Rei away from their father before something could go down in such a small space. “This is Michaels doing. Rei loves Jax. Period. Always has and always will no matter what you think.”

Rei growled in response as Gabriel pushed her back into her mate, turning to snuggle closer into Jax. Purposefully making a show of it. Cas shook his head as he reached across to hit her in the arm, scolding her to knock it off. 

“Sir, I love Rei more than my own life. She is my heart and soul, and if me being a wolf bothers you so much, why did you wait so long to bring it up?” Jax asked, hesitant at first but growing bolder with each word as he shifted to lean forward. 

“We will discuss this later, Balthazar.” Pamela interrupted venom in her voice, her gaze glaring at her husband. She couldn't believe he was bringing this up  _ now _ on a family vacation! This was supposed to be a time to relax, for the kids to unwind. To enjoy the company of their mates. 

The rest of the ride was tense, to say the least. Rei couldn't get out of the limo fast enough when they pulled up to the hotel finally. Gabriel and Cas called out for her to come back, but Jax stopped them by saying she would be back, just let her be. This was something he learned early on, sometimes she needs a moment. A breather so she wouldn’t go and rip people's heads off, and that did include her father. 

The hotel was beautiful and old. Dean didn't know how old, but judging by the decor and the gaudy trim, it was well over a hundred years. Cas smiled, watching Dean take in his new surroundings in awe. 

“It still hasn't changed,” Jax remarked, looking around as well, noting minute changes. Overall, it was exactly as he remembered it. 

A light hiss came from behind the counter after the family entered the hotel. Jax was there first, recognizing the sound to find his mate on top of the reception desk. Rei hissed back. Fangs fully extended, she was crouched, ready to pounce on the woman who was also baring her fangs. As soon as Jax was in sight, the receptionist turned her attention to focus on Jax. 

“His kind is not welcome here,” she growled, not changing her focus to the man, contemplating to herself if she was going to rip his throat out with her teeth. Both Gabriel and Castiel quickly moved around the counter to grab their sister, ignoring the grunts and frustrated noise as she fought to get out of their grip. 

“We called ahead, he is part of his family, and you will treat him as such,” Pamela warned, stepping in front of the woman after she recovered. Glaring once more at the wild women before putting on a professional smile. 

The boys deposited their sister with Jax just as he placed a hand on Rei. She immediately calmed as the rest of the family watched her mother check them in. Cas sighed under his breath, knowing this would be a stressful trip for Rei and Jax if they decided to leave their room. Dean looked at Cas, who shrugged off the concern, lifted his boyfriend's hand to his mouth, and gave it a light kiss. Dean blushed. He still wasn't used to how affectionate Cas was with him or the whole family; was it weird to him since his father never bothered to hug him or Sam? 

**************

”Oh! Fuck!” Dean cried out as Cas smacked him on the ass. They hadn’t even been in the room for five minutes before Cas decided to pounce. Ordering Dean to pull his pants down and lean over the bed.

”I said ‘hold still, this may hurt,’” Cas remarked, kneeling behind Dean and nipping at the man's plump ass. He stood up and ran his hand down Dean's back, loving the way the man leaned into his touch. He spun the paddle around in his other hand before lining it up for a good smack across Dean's ass. 

“Holy fuck,” Dean whimpered out, the next blow feeling amazing and harder than he ever thought possible. 

Cas smiled as Dean's ass started to turn a brilliant shade of red, swinging again and eliciting a grunted response from the man. The moan made the Cas fangs drop. Cas loved how Dean was a bit of a masochist and let him get out his sadist side during moments like this. 

“You're not going to be able to sit down at dinner,” Cas remarked teasingly, tossing the paddle on the floor, making a thud sound. 

Dean groaned and wiggled his ass. Cas ran a gentle hand over the abused skin, knowing the coolness of his hand would help. He moved away to grab the bottle of lube on the bedside table, tossing it on the bed before moving to the foot of the bed and helped Dean to the side, instructing him to get on all fours. He scrambled up onto the four-poster bed; it was larger than the one Cas had in his room at home and triple the size of their crappy dorm room ones. Cas smiled at the way Dean was eager to please him when they had sex. It was the opposite of how Dean was outside of the bedroom. He was admiring the red blotchy skin, hoping there would be a few bruises, when Dean's voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Take a picture,” Dean sassed, looking over his shoulder, smiling at his mate.

Cas chuckled under his breath, stating that it wasn't a bad idea before picking up the lube and coating one of his fingers. He reveled in making Dean yelp in surprise at the sudden assault from just one of his fingers. He didn't need much prep; Cas had been teasing him since they got to their room. 

“Come on, Cas, I need more,” Dean whined, letting his head down between his shoulders, shuddering at the intrusion. 

Cas slicked himself up and pushed his way in, loving the feeling of the warmth that engulfed him. Once fully sheathed, he leaned forward to kiss along Dean's back, making sure to leave nips and bites that were just enough to draw little pearls of blood. He lapped up the small droplets as he started to thrust in and out, making his mate sigh in content. Cas adjusted his angle mid-thrust; he loved hearing all the pretty noises Dean made, especially when they were in a place where he could be louder than in their dorm. Cas could always tell when Dean was close to cumming, based on how he gripped the sheets below and his breathing becoming quicker. Slowing down the pace, he enjoyed teasing Dean until he was begging Cas to let him cum. This time was no different. Dean whined and looked over his shoulder, lust, and pleading in his eyes. Cas smiled and flipped him over, so they were face to face. 

“What do you want?” Cas asked, leaning down and kissing along Dean's jugular, stopping to smell the spot. The sweet scent that was Dean made Cas almost cum. 

“I wanna cum, please,” Dean replied breathlessly; he almost sighed the words as Cas grabbed hold of his cock and started slowing stroking, “p-please-Fuck.” 

Cas smiled, kissing Dean and then sliding almost all the way out before slamming back into his lover. He leaned back, letting go of Dean's cock to take hold of his wrist, telling Dean to cum when he was ready as he tried to keep the pace steady but almost close to finishing himself. It didn’t take long for Dean to cry out as his orgasm ripped through him. Cas bit down on Dean's wrist, letting the blood run down from the corner of his lips as he finished, burying himself deep inside of Dean. 

Dean smiled up at Cas and laughed as the blood dripped down his chin and onto his chest; glancing over at the clock, he realized they would be late for family dinner. 

“If I remember correctly. Rei and Jax made it to only one family dinner the last time they were here together,” Cas commented after noticing the concern on Dean’s face while pulling out of him. 

“I feel bad for them, it's like the whole world is trying to pull them apart,” Dean admitted sadly, wincing as he shifted onto his elbows, looking at Cas with his head cocked to the side. 

“I won't let that happen. Rei is back to herself for the most part. I refuse to watch my sister kill herself over and over again,” Cas replied sternly, turning to head into the bathroom to wash up. 

Dean quickly rolled off the bed to meet Cas in the bathroom just as he heard the water for the shower turn on. Once they were showered and dressed, Cas applied some cream to Dean's ass that was supposed to help with the paddling's after-effects, then they headed down to the hotel dining room. 


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter Seven **

Rei smiled as she crawled up along Jax’s body, stopping to kiss the tattoo over his heart and nuzzling the spot as he chuckled under his breath. He brought his hand up to run his fingers through her long black hair, pushing it out of her face, pulling her forward by the back of her head to press a light kiss on her lips before flipping them, so he was on top. Rei cracked up at the motion, wrapping her arms around him as he kissed down her neck. 

“Your smell is different now,” Jax growled and nipped at her shoulder before pulling back to look down at her. 

“Good or bad?” Rei asked, raising a brow curiously while wondering what Vampires smelled like to wolves. Thinking about it, he had never brought it up before. 

“Very good,” her mate replied, “Do you think you could turn me even though I am a wolf?” 

Rei frowned, her attention on the ceiling as she thought about the words. Reluctantly, she shook her head, saying she had no idea, but they could find out. Jax nodded and kissed the faint line around her neck before turning his head to look at her and frowning. He hated discovering new scars. Littered across over her body were attempts to end her life after losing him. At least, that’s what she told him.

‘None of that now; this is supposed to be fun,” Rei chastised, turning to look at her mate. 

“Are we going to dinner? We missed last night’s dinner...and breakfast… lunch,” Jax trailed off, glancing over his shoulder to look at the clock. 

“I guess, but I’m still not talking to my dad!” Rei huffed out while wrapping her arms around Jax’s middle. Pushing her hips up, flipping them once again so that she was on top, laughing at his surprised look before getting up to find her clothes. 

After getting dressed, both becoming distracted with one another, they finally left their room. They made their way down the hall bumping into Dean and Cas at the elevator. Cas wrinkled his nose at his sister, “You could have at least showered,” he complained. 

“Why? I like smelling like Jax,” Rei replied, shrugging as she hugged his arm. She didn’t mind the way Jax smelled, but that could be because he was her mate. 

”I don't smell anything,” Dean commented, turning his head to sniff the air. 

”You wouldn't; you're not supernatural,” Jax replied honestly as he kissed the top of Rei’s head. 

Dean mumbled under his breath about hating he was left out of some stuff, like not being a Vamp or a wolf. Jax nodded, saying he knew the feeling. Sometimes it sucked being human.

After a very tense dinner between Rei and her father, Dean and Cas excused themselves to head up to Jax and Rei's room to figure out what they wanted to do the following day. 

”I'm surprised you wanna leave the room, ” Rei teased Dean when Cas went to the bathroom. She had waited until the door was closed to pounce.

”Cas is the one that doesn't want to, but I have never been away from home. I wanna do stuff, ” Dean replied honestly, looking down at his hands from his seat on their bed. 

Rei looked at Jax, who was lounging on the small loveseat, playing a game on his phone. He looked up when Rei smacked his foot, ”What's going on?” he asked, fumbling with his phone before getting up off the couch so he could sit down next to Dean. awesome

” Nothing,” Dean answered quickly just as Cas decided to walk out of the bathroom. 

Jax looked from Dean to Cas and back at Rei, who was picking up on something he wasn't sure what it was, but Dean seemed to be acting differently. Almost like the start of the rejection sickness, but that couldn't be it... Cas was attentive towards his mate; he shook his head at the thought. It was ridiculous. 

”Hey, Cas. Will you come with me to the front desk? We need more towels, and the desk lady doesn’t like me,” Jax asked, standing abruptly and grabbing Cas by the elbow so he could drag him out the door. 

Rei waited a few moments making sure they couldn't hear her even with the door shut before sitting back on the bed with Dean; he shook his head, saying it was Nothing; he was just feeling a little out of place.

”Bullshit,” Rei called out, breaking the silence and causing the man before her to jump. “I know that look. I saw it every day for the past year,” Rei spoke firmly, making Dean look at her by placing a hand on his shoulder. 

”I don't know if I did something wrong, ” Dean finally confessed after some more coaxing from Rei. 

”what happened?” Reid questioned, moving so that was now situated beside the human. 

Dean took a deep breath before he began telling Rei everything that had happened in the last two days, how they had added a few elements to their sex life. Now he believes that maybe Cas is thinking differently about him.

”Let me get this straight... Cas brought some BDSM elements into your relationship but doesn't check-in?” Rei asked, making sure she heard him right. 

Dean nodded, feeling slightly better now that he told someone. He continued to tell Rei about everything he had kept hidden, but he still wasn't comfortable enough to bring it up with Cas. He was already becoming distant. 

”I'm going to kick his ass! You are starting to come down with rejection sickness. I swear l love my brother, but he is  _ so _ stupid,” Rei admitted in annoyance. Getting up off the bed and charging towards the door, stopping abruptly when it opened to allow Cas to walk in. He was holding a bundle of towels. Rei folded her arms across her chest with an annoyed expression as she began tapping her foot on the ground, staring at her brother. 

”What did I do?” Cas asked after noticing Rei, feeling slightly unnerved by the intensity of her stare.

”Apparently, not a damn thing!” She snapped at him and walked out the door, pushing past Jax in the process. 

”Babe, wait,” Jax called out, following after her, the door closing as he went. 

Cas looked at Dean, who shook his head, muttering under his breath that ‘it was Nothing. Rei was just overreacting as usual’. Cas nodded and set the towels down on the chair before making his way over to Dean. 

“You can tell me if something is wrong,” Cas stated honestly, sitting next to Dean. 

“I know now, let's go back to our room,” Dean advised, standing up, holding out his hand to Cas. 

********************************

Dean sighed as he walked into his dorm room; his full week of classes after the awesome vacation was kind of a buzzkill. Part of him was still upset that Cas didn't want to go sightseeing with him. He flopped down on his bed, hearing the crinkle of paper under his pillow, and groaned in annoyance. He reached under and pulled out the note; he unfolded it, reading what was written. 

**_ “There's Still Time To Change The Road You Are On.” _ **

Dean crumpled the paper and tossed it into the wastebasket before laying back down, closing his eyes for a moment, only to open them again when the sound of his door opened. 

“Hey, Brotha. You wanna go to a party tonight?” Benny’s familiar voice asked, the sound of the mattress creaking from the weight as he sat down on his bed across from Dean. Opening his eyes and sitting up, he took in his friend’s appearance. The man was already set to go. 

Dean nodded, saying, hell ya, he would love to go. Benny nodded, glad that his friend could go but looked around the room and noticed that there was one less occupant. He turned back and asked if everything was alright between him and Cas. Shaking his head, Dean answered by saying he had no clue what was up with Cas and that he was distant. Waving his hand at the look on Benny’s face, Dean followed up by saying that maybe some time apart would do them some good. 

He didn't bother texting Cas to let him know he was going out with Benny; instead, he called Cas. Letting him know he was going to stay in and catch up on some studying. Also, he wanted to be alone for a while. Cas didn't question it, just said that if he needed help with anything to let them know, and Rei would be more than happy to help. Dean laughed at the response before placing his phone in his pocket and following Benny out of the dorms. 

The party was down in the woods, which was something new for Dean. He was used to going to house parties. After seeing the bonfire and was given some beer to ease his worries, it all sounded like a plan. 

Dean moaned and blinked a few times before looking around. His mind was heavy as he tried to take in his surroundings. Everything was blurry as he tried to remember what happened. “What the hell?” he whispered. The walls were wooden, like a small cabin or garage. ‘I must be in a garage,’; he thought as he attempted to move his arm. It wouldn't budge. He was strapped down to a table. He tried to get a good look at what was around him; there may be a slight chance that he would be able to get out. 

“Good. You are awake. I thought I put too much in your drink,” Benny’s voice came from somewhere to his right. Dean turned to see the man closing the door behind him. 

”What the fuck, Benny? Untie me,” Dean demanded as he began struggling to get free. 

”Not until all that poison is out of your system, ” Benny answered solemnly after moving to; stand close to Dean's head. He brandished a knife that filled Dean’s vision as he showed it to his intended victim.

”No-hey you… aaaahhhh,” Dean growled out as Benny sliced into his arm. 

Benny hummed in contemplation before informing Dean that bloodletting was the best way to get rid of all the Vamp blood in his system. Dean didn't have to worry about Cas’ influence over him anymore. The two of them could be together once he was done curing Dean. Grinding his teeth, Dean continued to struggle in his restraints by pulling hard them. Benny placed a gentle hand on his stomach, telling him to settle down and that it would be all over soon. 

“No-Benny-you don't understand. This thing between Cas and I, it's cosmic man; we have no control. You see how Rei is now that Jax is back? She’s happy. If you hurt me, Cas will know. He will come looking for me, and it won't end well for you,” Dean threatened as he continued to struggle, the pain in his arm throbbing as he watched it flow out.

“Don't worry about him. The wolves got that covered. You see, they don't like that one of theirs is dating a Vamp anymore than I like you dating a one. They will take care of both of them,” Benny replied with confidence, pulling out a cloth to clean the blade. 

“You are so fucking stupid; when Cas-” Dean was cut off by a piece of duct tape being placed over his mouth. 

“There. That's better. Now, you get comfortable. I'll be back to check on you,” Benny informed, patting Dean's cheek before walking out the door. 

********************

Cas sucked in a deep breath and clutched his arm, “What the fuck?” he whispered in pain. 

“What's wrong?” Rei mumbled, rubbing her eyes from her bed. She sat up to look over to find her brother curling in on himself, clutching his chest.

“I don't know, something isn't right,” Cas replied, shifting over to turn the light on to look for his phone. He had an inkling and called Dean's phone, his heart dropping when it went straight to voicemail. He dialed a few more times before pulling his shirt and shoes while telling Rei to do the same. They needed to find Dean because something wasn't right. Something didn’t  _ feel _ right. Rei was already calling Jax, telling him what was going on. He told them he would be right there. 

The three of them ran out of the dorm only to be confronted by Madison and two other wolves. Cas glanced over at Rei, the pain, worry, and anger all flashing across his face. 

“Go. I got this,” Rei said, flashing a wicked smile. 

“Get the traitor; I got the leech,” Madison commanded. The last thing Cas heard before he hightailed it around the group just as the two wolves charged at Jax while Madison ran at Rei. 

She easily dodged the wolf's attack. “You aren't going to win. You are the weaker species, and I'm a hybrid,” Rei teased, her gaze shifting to the side, distracted by what was going on with Jax. At the distraction, Madison got a punch that forced her opponent to pay attention. 

“It's fine. When I'm done with you, I'll take care of them,” Rei added, rubbing at her jaw before bending her knees, reading to attack. 

They went round and round. Jax, holding his own, against the two wolves. He was scratched up and bleeding. Rei desperately wanted to help him, sensing his pain was tearing her apart. Madison used that to get the upper hand, shoving her hand into Rei's chest. 

Rei looked down and smiled when Madison tried to pull her hand out, making a sound of disgust when she couldn’t get her hand back. .. Rei tsked at Madison, laughing under her breath at the confused face. 

“Stupid dog! I can't die!” Rei cackled. “My heart is encased in bone,” she continued to laugh, grabbing hold of Madison by the wrist and twisting until she could hear the bones crack. When Rei let go, she was gasping as her body healed itself. 

“Rei. Jax is hurt pretty bad,” she heard some call out from behind. The need to drain the wolf dry was slowly diminishing at knowing Jax was hurt. 

“Jackie?” Rei called out, letting go of Madison and rushing past Derick to get to her mate. He was lying on his back, coughing and wheezing as blood continued to trickle out of his mouth. “No-no- baby, not again. I'm gonna fix you, but I need you to drink, ok? Please baby! Jackie, can you hear me?” she sobbed, her mind frantic while rolling Jax onto his side, muttering a small prayer, she tore the flesh away from her wrist and pressed the warm liquid to his mouth. 

Jax’s body went slack, his hand slipped off of Rei's wrist, falling to the ground. “Jax? Jackie? Jax! Don't you dare leave me again! I can't…” Rei yelled, pulling Jax into her lap, whispering and kissing his cooling body. She hissed when she felt a hand on her shoulder; turning with her teeth bared, she barely recognized that it was Garth through her tears. He had tears of his own in his eyes as he looked down at the couple. “I can't- Cas?” Rei had so many thoughts rushing through her head. She couldn't form a sentence as she kept rocking Jax back and forth in her arms, barely comprehending that Garth had sat down next to her, not saying anything as Rei sobbed and held on tightly.

*************

Cas snuck around the tree line, following Dean's scent that was clear over the smell of the woods. He made a mental note to yell at Dean for not telling him where he was going when they got out of this. He spotted Brady and Benny talking outside of a school shed located on the outskirts of the school. Overhearing them when he got closer, whispering to each other about why the wolves hadn't called yet. 

Cas growled at the comment; he knew in the back of his mind that there was something about the way Benny looked at Dean that wasn't friendly. You don't eye fuck your best friend! But that was something to think about later. Brady looked down at his phone as Benny made his way back into the shed; the smell of Dean's blood filled the night air as the man opened the door. Cas felt his body move, predator-like as he stalked through the tree line, careful to not make any noise or catch any sort of attention. He smiled, his fangs dropping as he moved closer, letting his inner beast take over, letting his fangs drop fully as he sniffed the air once again. The smell of Dean was stronger the closer he got; Cas figured he must be badly hurt. He snuck up behind Brady, wrapping his fingers around the man’s mouth, pulling him to his chest. 

“If he is dead, I'm going to rip your heart out and eat it,” Cas growled in the human's ear dragging a panicking Brady along with him towards the door. 

“Brady, I told you…” Benny started after opening the heavy door from the knock, trailing off after spotting Brady being held by Cas. 

“Funny, I always thought Rei was being extra when she said she could feel Jax all the time,” Cas informed nonchalantly, looking at Dean lying lifeless on the table behind the man. He growled as he felt his vision turning red, throwing Brady into the wall, knocking him out. 

“Woah-Woah! Dean's my friend, I'm just looking out for him,” Benny defended, holding up his hands. It didn’t help that the guy had red stains dotting his hand. Cas knew, even with Dean’s scent floating around the room, that it was his blood. 

Cas hissed, showing his fangs off before lunging at Benny and biting down as hard as he could. He relished in listening to the man gurgle on his own blood. It truly was music to Cas’ ears. He gave one last shake of his head, the sound of flesh tearing as he tossed Benny off to the side. His attention zeroed in on the man on the table, rushing to him and taking a shaky breath when he noticed that he was barely breathing. His body feeling colder than what humans should be. “It's ok, Baby. I'm right here, I'm going to help you. I need you to drink, please,” Cas whispered and biting down on his wrist, making sure the blood would flow freely so that it would make its way down into Dean’s system. Cas remembered their father telling him about this, how if a human died with Vampire blood in their system, they would wake up a Vampire. 

“No-No, you gotta drink, Dean. I know I fucked up, and I was a jerk. I'm sorry! I love you!” Cas confessed, tears dripping as he cradled Dean's head. Cas sobbed, feeling the last of Dean's heartbeats beneath his hand. 

Cas kissed the side of Dean's head after pulling back, head dropping when Nothing was happening. The silence stretched as he waited, the fear of being too late creeping at the corner of his mind. He jerked his head up when he heard a moan, irritation flaring when he realized it was coming from Brady. He stood up, straighter, and walked over to the man. “He is dead, and it’s your fault,” he spoke calmly, grabbing the man by the throat with ease, lifting him up off the ground, reveling in sounds of him gasping for air and clawing at Cas’s hand in a poor attempt to get free. It all made Cas feel Nothing; it was Nothing if Dean was gone. It was like a piece of his soul had left his body. Now he knew what Rei had felt all those months without Jax. He let go of Brady, letting him drop to the ground with a hard thump before moving back to where Dean was. He undid the restraints and carefully lifted the man off the table, carrying and proceeded outside. 

He paid no mind to the sounds of Brady getting up and running off into the trees. Cas settled down into the dirt, holding Dean in his lap while whispering how much he loved Dean. When he woke up, they were going to do all the things he wanted together, and he was going to tell Dean every day how much he loved him, but he needed to wake up. 

Cas looked up when he heard a sharp gasp, spotting his sister and a very battered Jax at her side. “No,” she whispered, rushing to her twin’s side, hesitantly reaching out but stopping halfway when she couldn’t hear his heartbeat. 

“I tried, I was… Can you try? Please... Please Rei. I'll do anything. Please help me,” Cas begged, clutching the lifeless body to him. His world was crumbling. 

“Cassie, he’s... There's no..I-” Rei looked over her shoulder at Jax for answers; he looked just as lost before turning back to her brother and his mate. 

The quiet was deafening. The three looked on, tears flowing freely as they tried to figure out what to do next. Dean sucked in a breath and coughed, rolling away from Cas, “What happened? Where’s Benny? That son of a bitch,” he growled out, voice rough. 

“How do you feel?’ Rei asked, looking at Dean. He paused at the voice, glancing at the three concerned faces. He was confused by their tear-streaked faces.

“Like shit, why?” Dean asked, groaning in disgust while covering his nose and mouth. “Why does it smell like a wet dog?” 

“It worked,” Jax laughed out in relief. “It worked on both of us,” he smiled happily, showing off a new set of pearly white fangs. 

Dean looked at Jax and then turned to his mate, “You turned me?” he questioned in disbelief. 

“I had to; you were dying,” Cas answered, relief evident in his face and voice before scooting closer to his mate, “Are you mad?”

“Hell No! I'm a vampire,” Dean happily cried out, smiling at Cas before attacking his mouth in a hungry kiss. Cas smiled into the kiss and then hissed at the pain of Dean's new fangs stabbing him in the lower lip. Dean pulled back, looking a bit sheepish. 

“It's fine; you have to get used to them,” Cas said this a shrug licking the blood off as the wound closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Questions, Comments, and Kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> I do know the grammar seems off but I set my Grammarly to informal to allow some bending in the rules and it allows slang, and I do have a beta.


End file.
